childhood love
by victorius112
Summary: Tori's childhood best friend starts attending Hollywood arts will childhood love turn into something else or will a certain goth have something to say about it rated M for latter sex scenes girl/girl don't like it don't read it
1. Chapter 1

I don't own victorious so please don't sue me

Tori POV  
I walk through the front doors of HA and look around for my Friends, I look up and see jade and I can't help but think about running my tongue over her. Damm it tori get your mind out of the gutter. Tori notices the girl next to tori talking with her and realises its her childhood friend I walk up to them when I here jade say I'm not interested.

Jades POV  
Why won't this girl leave me alone I told her that I'm not interested in talking but she keeps trying I was about to pull out my scissors to scare her when I here hay bitch leave her alone my eyes go wide hearing Vega saying that

and I get ready to tackle the bitch if she touches Vega the other girl turns to Vega and says shut up whore I expected a punch to come but am shocked when they smirk at each other and hug and Vega saying Becca I haven't seen you for ages they release each over.

Vega looks up and down Becca and says no leather jacket and jeans its surprising to see you in shorts and a tee shirt.

Becca responds with please you've seen me in a lot less my mind boils with rage what the fuck does that mean

Rebecca's POV I hear the girl ask tori who I am and she respond with oh jade this bitch is my childhood friend Rebecca. Becca this is jade

My eyes widen at the name and a ask her. Wait do you mean the jade that you tell me about. Tori says yeah Becca that jade

Jades POV

What does she mean by that I see Rebecca giving me a mighty glare and I back up scared but not showing it when I here tori say come on Becca let's go catch up I see them leave and wonder if there together. Bitch I think wait why am I angry at them together even if she wasn't in the pitcher tori wouldn't want me for being a bitch I slam my locker and head to class.

...  
if you like this so far like and review and I'll continue

If your wondering what Becca looks like look at my profile pitcher


	2. Chapter 2

Becca is based of my best friend Rebecca the interactions between her and tori is how me and Becca interact. And I'm sorry it took long my computer fucked itself and I lost all the chapters so I had to start again.

...Tori's POV

As me and Becca walk around the corner I can't help but throw my arms around her. God tori bit excited are we she mutters out. Sorry Becca I haven't seen you for ages why are you at HA. My mom sent the principal a video of me singing and I got invited to come here she replies. Hay pretty girl who's your friend Andre says walking up to me. Hay Andre I say hugging him this is my friend Rebecca we've been friends forever. Hey Rebecca Andre says. Hi Becca bluntly replies. Sorry Andre I say Becca isn't really a people person.

Rebecca's POV

I glare at tori after she makes the comment of me not being a people person and don't even realize when three other people join me, tori and Andre.

I look over her other friends a guy holding a puppet a pretty girl with red hair and another guy with silky hair. OK with hair like that he's got to be gay, at least tori isn't the only one I lean over to tori's ear after she finishes introducing us and ask her if her friends know that she's gay she shakes her head and I can't help but feel disappointed in her for not telling her friends.

Jades POV

I'm sitting in class when my friends finally show up they all sit down when sikowitz comes jumps through the window and begins telling us about acting but I'm not listening I'm focused on the fact that tori's head is on Rebecca's shoulder and Rebecca's arm is around tori's waist. Jealousy flaring up I instead look down and pretend to be texting.

Tori's POV

I'm sitting in sikowitz's class with my head resting on Becca's shoulder while sikowitz is teaching us about method acting until he looks over to me and realises Becca. He points at her and asked who she is she tells him her name and why she is here he than asks why she's so close to me and I tell him that were childhood best friends.

when he continues teaching Becca leans over to my ear and asks me if I'm gonna come out soon I tell her that I'll do it at lunch but I want her to be there with me in case they all hate me after she forces me to look at her and says they won't hate me and if they do they don't deserve to be my friends

Jades POV

I walk out of algebra and to the asphalt cafe and order a salad then go and sit down at a table slowly eating. beck shows up and sits next to me and asks my if its to soon to ask out Rebecca. I was about to react when I hear Vega laugh and tell beck the Rebecca is a lesbian and than says that she thought beck was gay I cant help but laugh at that, about five minutes later Rebecca walks up and beck asks her why she thought he was gay she says nothing and just points at his hair tori starts laughing.

Rebecca raises her voice saying that tori has something to say, that it's important but tori tells her she wants to wait until andre and cat get here after five minutes they show up and she tells them that she has something to say everyone waits for her to speak.

...this will continue next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

sorry I took so long I had to go back to Italy for my papa's funeral I have also been really depressed because my papa was the only one apart from my parents that didn't disown me for being bisexual

I will upload the next chapter soon


End file.
